


wont you get here my friend

by your_boi_leon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Introspection, Other, Songfic, Time Skips, but friendship yearning exists people, first haikyuu fic, this is shorter than i expected and im dissapointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_boi_leon/pseuds/your_boi_leon
Summary: Inspired by the song I Guess I Miss You, Hinata and Kageyama yearn to be a duo once again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, does this look like romo??? idk
Kudos: 3





	wont you get here my friend

**Author's Note:**

> As I was reading fanfics with I Guess I Miss You in the background, this fic idea has been in my mind for weeks. Interpret as you will, fellow reader.

**Never thought that I could ride so high  
Without you  
Everything I've got's so good  
But not without you **

Kageyama told himself that he was proud of making it to the National Team. Yet, even with his newfound teammates, he felt alone. Could he have made it without his team? Without the dumbass extending his days practicing?

**And suddenly nothing feels quite right  
Why does the sunshine feel like night?  
I'm only pretending I'm alright  
Without you**

However, he gave every play his all and tried to make every service ace he could. Even as he played, he yearned for the chance to do a freak quick. But the one person who could do it was not here.  
He was in the same country, same city, here at the same time.  
Hinata Shouyou, the dumbass, wanted to prove that he can play without his help.

**Now it's some macaroni without the cheese  
Or peas in a pod without the peas  
That's the way I feel when there's me  
Without you  
I...  
I...  
I... guess I miss you**

It has been months since he has done the quick. Their dynamic duo was split from across the world.  
They had come to be closer as they came nearing towards their third year. Still, their competitive nature had continued.  
They still made a count of who won the most games.  
Even if they were close in distance, he guessed he missed him.

**It doesn't really matter how high I climb  
Without you  
Oh, I can't enjoy this lonely view  
When I'm without you **

Living in Brazil was full of surprises.  
Shouyou was making a name for himself as “Ninja Shouyou”. Brazil had many wonderful sight sand sounds that he enjoyed as he went to and from locations for his part-time job.  
It can't stop being homesick, though. He wanted to see their faces again, and even if they still talked, it isn't the same.

**No one can make me laugh like you  
Nobody turns my 1 to 2  
Maybe that's why I feel so blue  
Without you**

They were best friends. Partners.  
Bickering turning into laughter. Practices going on for hours, just the two of them.  
It was still hard going to wait to have the ball tossed to him again.

**Tell me, what's the apple without the pie?  
Tell me, what's the French without the fry?  
That's the way I feel  
When I know I'm without you**

Even through his time in Brazil, he couldn't wait to have a setter and be on a team again.  
He can admit it was weird having to set for another person.  
Even with his new friendships made, he was missing the dynamic with Kageyama. Old and new his friendships had similarities,  
but nothing can compare with his friendship with Kageyama

**I... (I...)  
I... (I...)  
I... (I...) guess I miss you**

Even as he was packing up, he wondered what he should give to everyone.  
Kageyama wondered when he can set to Hinata again.

**I...  
I...  
I... guess I miss you**

They both wondered how they could be able to fly again.

**Won't you get here, my friend?**

It was a weird yearning, to want to see Hinata, to play together again. Hinata found himselves within the Black Jackals, where possibly, he could do the quick with Miya Atsumu. 

**Bring my sunshine back again**

Kageyama wondered how much growth he made, and how different Shouyou is now, on or off court.

**'Cause life's no fun  
When you don't come around  
I... (I...)  
I... (I...)  
I... (I...) guess I miss you**

Who would stay on the court the longest?  
With the announcement of the game, their promise to face each other in court once again has been fulfilled.

 **I...  
** **I...**  
**I... guess I miss you**

"I'M HOME" Hinata shouts, elongating the start of 'home'. Welcome home, Hinata. You're here. Show me what you've learned.

**Oooh**

Let's have a good game. And the match begun. 


End file.
